Dance
by ArafelSedai
Summary: Too much time listening to Lady Gaga on my drive home...this just would not leave me alone! Ok...chapters one through three are T, but starting with Chapter 4...its going M baby!
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note_: Ok, so this would not let me alone. (too much time listening to Lady Gaga on my drive home without hubby for a few days) So, let me know if I should continue or not, cuz I have a feeling I'm gonna go OOC... Yeah...maybe even M? **

* * *

His head was pounding…how had he ever done this sort of thing? He had aged...he decided with a groan. He was never going to allow his agent to talk him into "entertaining" the L.A. representatives for the Heat Wave movie again. This had not been on his agenda first thing back from his book writing hiatus. The L.A. rep was a young smooth talking man; that he instantly disliked. Paula, however, wanted nothing more than to keep him happy and the movie deal on a solid foundation.

The music pulsed around him and he barely heard Paula, his agent, tell him that she and the young rep were going to go dance. He half smiled and nodded, hoping that he had actually heard what she said.

Rick Castle leaned back against the railing behind his chair and casually scanned the throng of dancers.

His eye was caught by a tall brunette wearing a short black dress that was halter tied and exposed a sleek back. He allowed his eyes to wander over her while she danced, and he was male enough to enjoy the flawless grace and abandon with which she moved. Smiling appreciatively he started to get up to go for another drink; or maybe sneak out. The smile froze on his face when the woman spun around several times. Beckett.

Immediately he began checking the nearby dancers for Demming. He was half relieved when he didn't see him, but didn't doubt the man was somewhere close. It was the last thing he wanted to see…Beckett and Demming together on the dance floor. Demming touching her… Gritting his teeth, he got up and moved quickly to the small staircase; wanting nothing more than to escape the music, his agent, the rep, and _her. _

Unfortunately, he collided with another woman on the stairs. As he began apologizing, he could hear her say his name, so he paused to really look at her: Madison! Beckett's high school friend…._just great_.

Her bright blue eyes were wide with astonishment and eager excitement. He flinched away from her as she leaned into him. He sighed with relief when he realized she was only moving in close so she could be heard over the blaring music.

"Hey there! Last place I expected to see you! Becks is here. You here with someone?"

He plastered a smile on his face and responded "Just here on movie business… was just going to sneak out and leave my agent to entertain… Say hello to Beckett and Demming." There, he thought, that should allow him a tidy escape. Blue eyes blinked at him in confusion; then she frowned in puzzlement.

"Demming?"

Barely concealing a scowl he nodded "Yeah, tall guy, robbery detective…"

When she still stared at him as though he'd grown an extra head, he finished "You know, the 'boyfriend'?"

Her brow suddenly smoothed and she smiled wickedly. "Oh…him…or rather not him."

Castle was the one sporting a puzzled frown. He really needed to leave this place; the decibel level was going to kill him; and he must be missing key points to this conversation.

Madison leaned into him again "So…where is your ex? She come out with you and your agent?"

If anything, his frown deepened. Gina?... or Meredith? "Neither of my ex-wives are here. Why would they be?"

Madison pulled back and made a face at him. "Oh puhleeze! Rick, you went to the Hamptons with her over the summer…."

"As friends and as my publisher/editor…I needed to finish the book…and Beckett… Well Beckett had other things going on."

Madison regarded him silently for a minute; then pointed behind him towards the dance floor. "You should go dance with her… Mr. Robbery hasn't been around since you left for the summer."

Castle paused. Did he hear her correctly over the noise? Demming had not been around since…since when?

He wasn't aware that he had spoken aloud until she reaffirmed "Yep, not since just before you left with your ex wife." When he just stood staring at her, she grabbed his arm and spun him around giving him a small push. He was moving towards the floor before what she said actually clicked in his mind.

Kate Beckett was not with Tom Demming… had not been with Tom Demming, Mr. tall dark and robbery, since before? _Before he had left_. Did he really hear that? _That meant…_

Castle's heart started pounding in his chest.

Pushing past the multitudes on the floor he finally saw her again. Her back was still towards him and he allowed himself the luxury of watching her for a moment. She was exquisite. Extraordinary.

He pulled himself together and gently reached out, grasping her arm to turn her around. Fortunately, he knew her well enough to step sideways as she spun thus avoiding the jab of her other arm. She froze. Her jaw had dropped open and whatever scathing words she had been about to say also froze.

It was just too much. Wide dark green eyes; hair curled and scattered; dress clinging oh so nicely; it was just too much. Castle cupped her face, stepped into her space, bent and claimed her mouth with his.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow...I was floored by the quick responses I received! Thank you ever so very much!

My own muse has a twisted sense of humor and wouldn't allow me to get too far out of control...yet. ;-)

But don't worry we are currently negotiating that M rating...

* * *

Kate barely had time to register the fact that she had nearly jammed the heel of her palm against Rick Castle's chin, before she was trying to register the fact that he was kissing her!

Kissing her!

She should be doing more than a simple palm-heel strike and should be sliding him across the floor. She should be furious…and she was sure she would be…might be…later. Her head felt fogged over by far far too much vodka. _Why had she allowed Madison to talk her into this? _

Instead, she felt electrical strikes going off across every nerve ending in her body, sizzling into a heated furnace low in her abdomen. The musk and tequila smell and taste of him sent her senses spiraling. When his tongue slipped past her lips to slide against hers, she half moaned against him. She responded by tangling her own tongue with his and wrapping her hands in his hair. She was rewarded when his one hand moved from her jaw to twist into her own wild strands, and the other slipped around to press into her bare back. Caught in the middle of a conflagration Kate Beckett had completely forgotten that she stood in the middle of a dance floor in some hot little techno club in New York City. The pulsing music had simply become a part of the throbbing pulsing ache inside of her.

Castle's world tilted on its axis. An impulsive and absolutely crazy act had just altered every perception about what it was to kiss a woman. It was far too loud to actually hear her moan, but he felt the vibration against his mouth…and… and for a moment he actually stopped thinking…at all. His stomach dropped and he felt dizzy.

It took someone's hand on his arm to actually engage his brain again. He released Kate's mouth and half turned towards the irritating interruption before he actually started processing what he had just done. Paula stood there with quite possibly the smuggest expression he had ever seen anyone wear. She blinked at the two startled pairs of eyes that met hers and laughed.

"Since you are obviously busy here…and since it has entertained our guest to no end to find you so…" she paused to size up Beckett "…so engaged with your muse, we are going to head on out for a late supper. Ta ta."

She winked at Beckett, who by now was flushed with more embarrassment than passion, carelessly waved her hand in farewell and sailed towards the smiling L.A. representative. Who also waved cheerfully at them both.

When he turned wide blue eyes back towards Beckett, she was already closing up, already shaking her head in anger. She backed away from him. He shook his head at her and tried to reach out. She evaded him easily, refusing to meet his eyes as she fled past him towards the same exit Paula and Mr. Hollywood had just gone through.

Madison met her halfway up the stairs, her own eyes wide. "Becks!"

Beckett didn't even stop; she brushed past her friend with a quick apology.

Madison stood there watching after her in concern, then turned to look at Castle as he walked up the stairs. He looked so dazed and wounded, that she couldn't bring herself to yell at him. "When I pushed you her direction, I expected you would dance with her…not make out with her."

He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah…things went surprisingly awry. "

It took all his manly pride to keep from asking in a forlorn little boys voice; _What now? What do I do now? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note:** _**Sorry for the short chapters; getting ready for a week of cadet encampment and leave from work (no computers), so I'm posting as fast as I'm writing the stuff! **

**Thank you! thank you! thank you! for all the absolutely wonderful tips and comments and reviews... I am thrilled that you are allowing me my vice and letting them be a bit OOC...yeah I know...M is looming on the horizon. **

**...and it's building and building...**

* * *

Kate swept into her apartment tossing her keys onto the counter and heading directly for the small liquor cabinet. She paused only momentarily before grabbing the vodka from inside. "_Oh come on Kate; it'll be fun Kate…You need to let loose Kate_…" she singsonged sarcastically; mimicking Madison from earlier that afternoon. "Yeah sure… some fun", she growled.

But at the time it had seemed like it _would_ be fun…something that would let her step outside the perfect box she'd built for herself. She just wanted to forget for awhile; to stop hurting; to not have the overly sympathetic looks cast her way by her fellow detectives. She wanted to go out, dance until her feet hurt, and drink lots of vodka, and not be recognized for anything other than a girl out with a friend.

She poured herself a martini, stirring it with her finger before taking a drink. She realized her heart was still pounding. _He had kissed her_. She raised a shaking hand to her lips staring ahead at nothing. _He had kissed her_…

She took another drink…and blinked. _She_ had kissed HIM. She could have stopped it; she could have put Rick Castle firmly in his place. She hadn't though.

Kate walked to the window and let her forehead fall against the glass.

Seeing him standing there looking so put together…so…so…Castle…She realized that she _wanted_ him to kiss her. She snorted; yeah, if she was honest with herself she wanted a lot more than that. _Who knew I was more Nikki Heat than anyone realized_.

She suddenly felt a little jealous of Nikki's ability to toss propriety to the wind and reach out and just take what she wanted.

Another bitter voice whispered in her head; _You tried that remember? Wasn't that when Gina came sauntering up?_

Beckett groaned and took yet another drink. Dear GOD! Had the ex been there along with his agent? Terrific. Yeah, lots of fun to be had. Suddenly overwhelmed with irritation at herself and the entire situation she hurled the now empty glass across the room…and even allowed herself a moment's satisfaction when it shattered into a zillion pieces as it hit the wall.

She regarded the crystal defiantly, while she pondered whether to go to bed, or to go ahead and get another martini.

As if reading his mind Madison smacked his arm "Hey! What the heck are you waiting for? Why aren't you going after her?"

Castle opened his mouth to explain about how Detective Beckett didn't like to be cornered; that she required space; that…

Madison punched him in the arm this time "Oh for the love of God! Just GO! She doesn't need space; she needs…well she needs a lot of things. You walking away from her again really isn't on her list. GO already!"

Castle closed his mouth and felt a rush of adrenaline. He smiled at Madison, leaned over to give her a quick peck on the cheek and a thank you and he was rushing out of the door.

Madison smiled smugly and nodded. Yeah, you're gonna be pissed my friend. But it's what you need. Little Castle babies…HA

Castle hailed a cab, feeling almost as frightened as when he knew a serial killer was still on the loose and after Kate Beckett. He couldn't relax in the cab ride, instead leaning forward on the front seat asking the cab driver how long it was going to take. It took the cab driver threatening to pull over and put him out of the cab before he finally sat back in his seat. He could still hear the cabby muttering about having an overgrown child in his car and that he didn't put up with it at home so he didn't have to here. It seemed like something Beckett would say and it made him smile. He replayed that amazing kiss over and over in his mind; trying to dissect every nuance and sensation. Just as the cab pulled up to Beckett's apartment building he realized…_she kissed him back!_

Kate was well into her second drink preparing a bath when she heard the knock at the door. She cursed softly and stalked to the door. Looking out the peephole she felt her stomach do a swan dive that had nothing to do with the amount of vodka she'd downed.

She spun and pressed her back against the wall, half hoping that he would just go away!

She waited a few moments and squeezed her eyes shut when he pounded at her door again.

Damn it, he was going to get her tossed from the building if he kept that up! Refreshing anger flooded her senses again. It was comforting, so she swung open the door.

"Stop it" she hissed "You're going to wake everyone in the building."

Rick let his eyes travel down the black dress, openly devouring her with his eyes. By the time he made it back to her eyes they were flashing with fury…or was it something else?

"You kissed me back."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note_: heeeeee I am feeling wicked today... (blame the husband!) ;-)**

**Many many thanks again for the unbelievable response!**

* * *

For the second time in one night, Kate Beckett found herself staring at Rick Castle in astonished shock. She felt herself flush at the obvious desire darkening his eyes…turning them to smoke.

She knew she should say something, but swallowing, she realized she didn't even know where to start. She'd felt less vulnerable when she stood naked, wrapped only in his coat after her apartment had exploded.

Castle waited for a response watching the emotions flicker across her face… He'd made it an art; watching for her subtle changes of expression. Still, he realized that he'd missed something vital before he had left for the Hamptons. It was only the knowledge of Demming's absence in her life that gave him the courage to take the few steps towards her; moving deeply into her space.

He reached up to place his hand on her silk clad hip. She half expected him to pull her towards him and kiss her again. Instead he kept his eyes locked on her and slowly…oh so slowly slid it up her torso. He traced just below her breast and fluttered down her abdomen coming to rest back on her hip.

Kate's pulse was erratic and she could feel her breathing hitch into a soft pant. Somewhere a small voice reminded her that he'd cut her to the quick; then his other hand came to rest on her other hip and both hands began their slow ascent. Thoughts fled like birds taking wing. Even beneath the dress her flesh burned where he touched her…igniting embers she'd rather have ignored. Her eyes became heavy and lidded and she allowed herself to lean gently into his hands. An offering.

Castle sucked in a breath letting one hand grasp her hip tightly as he bent towards her bared shoulder, scraping teeth along its curve and smoothing with his tongue. So much to say…and he; the writer of words, had no idea how to say any of it. The throb of loss at summer's start beat a pattern in his heart…aching. So, he said nothing; nothing to acknowledge the pain; nothing to ask why. He touched.

The sensation cascaded around her, blurring the pain into something else entirely; _need_. She brought her hands up to thread through his hair and bit her lip against a moan when his hands moved against her breasts, his mouth gliding along her collarbone to her neck. She gripped his hair tightly and let her head fall to the side when his teeth sank into her. He moved backwards and away from her and her eyes snapped open, fear rushing back for an instant, before the realization struck that he was only closing her apartment door. Castle's eyes burned into hers. He shook his head slightly, letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere.

Something inside her eased…_relief?_

He had stepped around her, but his hands were on her…and this time…oh, this time she could feel the pads of his fingers tracing the skin of her back…Flames drawn in circles on her flesh.

She had expected him to assault her senses in a flurry of quick action and brilliant explosions. She had not expected this slow melting deliberate pooling of heat…the flood of lava over her skin. When his hand came up to the back of her neck and he tugged at the halter tie of her dress, she didn't even consider stopping him. _Need_.

Castle paused momentarily and when she did not move other than to tilt her head down, his lips parted in a sigh. He pulled the tie loose and let the ends slip through his fingers. He was already beyond what he thought he could take from touching the smooth satin of her back, when the dress slithered to the floor revealing so much more of her…he couldn't stop from groaning.

She turned to face him, but made no other moves. Her eyes sought his. He could see the haze of alcohol on her…and it wasn't enough to stop him. Because beneath it he could see the flare of desire.

He took a moment to let his eyes wander over her. Her breasts were taut and the nipples were pebbled. Reaching out he cupped them in his hands, thrilling to her sharp intake of breath. His eyes flicked to hers briefly to see her reaction as he fondled and moved his fingers across them. Then bending he took one into his mouth and sucked.

Her legs went wobbly and she grasped his shoulders for support. He should not be able to make her this weak with want. As his tongue continued its assault, she realized she was mewling with pleasure. Startled at herself, she cut herself off and felt even more exposed when he flashed her a quick wicked smile before returning to her body.

His mouth may have been occupied with her breasts, but his hands were wandering freely across the rest of her. She became uncomfortably aware of the fact that while she stood clad only in black lace panties_; he_ was fully dressed.

She pushed at him with her hands and he moved away; his eyes guarded. She gave him a slight smile in return and shoved his jacket off his shoulders. He blinked and then one corner of his mouth turned up. He let the jacket fall. Kate cocked her head and took a deep breath. She reached up and pulled on his necktie until she could slide it from around his neck and let it join the jacket on the floor. She watched him swallow, but refused to meet his gaze. Kate undid the first button of his shirt, then the second. When she reached the third; Kate Beckett leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his own exposed flesh. His breath hissed through his teeth. Each button was followed with her lips. When she was finished, she deliberately slid up his chest and slowly pushed the shirt from his body. _She wasn't going to repeat a Nikki Heat moment here_. Spreading her palms on his bared chest, she could feel the pounding of his heart. His own nipples were puckered with arousal and she leaned closer; biting gently as he'd done to hers. He breathed her name, ending on a groan. His hands gathering her hair. Palms spread and nails raked down his chest causing his hands to tighten reflexively.

They had both began the slow sway of bodies towards the bedroom…and they had yet to even kiss again.

* * *

_Ok, my plan is to continue this...but we have something going on here and I have to break ...ppppfftt work! _

_Anyway, I figured a bit of a start...and then onto chapter five!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Note_: Ok, I just felt too badly to just leave it like I did... I really don't know what time or access I'll have to a computer once I'm on military leave this next week. (and yes, I know the chapters have been short...been trying to post as quick as I could since it's been crazy at work and getting ready for the Encampment, kids, husband, cows, etc...) I'll try for longer when I can actually sit for more than twenty minutes at a time... **

**So_ many many _thanks to all of you for your interest and your reviews and story alerts, etc... !**

**Soooo, I hope you enjoy...and I will try to post while away! But for now I am off and away! (say thanks to Kavi Leighanna for this post...she very politely poked at me ;-) )**

* * *

When Castle reached the door to her room he miscalculated the entrance and collided with the edge of the frame. It jostled Kate into him and the full skin on skin contact of their chests sucked all the air from his lungs. His wandering hands splayed on her back and pressed her into him; holding her there.

She met his eyes fully for the first time since they'd started this slow dance. If she could have melted into him further she would have done so, but she was acutely aware of the cool metal of his belt buckle pressed against her and the fabric of his trousers against her legs. He was still overdressed.

Keeping her eyes locked with his she reached between them and began undoing his belt. A slight quirk of his lips and a shifting of his hips and he assisted her in divesting himself of the clothing. Only when she pushed at the edges of the pants, she made certain to catch the edge of his boxers and take them down as well.

All the air that he'd let out, he pulled back in on a moan closing his eyes when her hands took possession of him. She slid her fingers along his length and grasped him squeezing gently and firmly.  
When he reopened his eyes he thrilled to see the absolute feminine confidence suddenly radiating from her. Half-lidding her eyes but still maintaining contact she kissed her way down his chest and took him in her mouth.

Castle wasn't sure if he was supposed to breathe or if he had simply become unable to do so. He was suddenly very glad of the doorframe holding him up because he wasn't sure he'd be able to continue standing if it had not been there. Only in some of his more wild fantasies did he ever think Kate Beckett would be on her knees for him… but oh God, did his fantasies fall short of the reality.

Her mouth moved on him sliding and sucking, her hands alternatively stroking and tightening around him. Pleasure radiated across his system, flowing in pulses matched by the rhythm of her mouth. He half called her name and when she did not respond, he softly banged his head against the doorframe to keep from completely losing it. Finally, he was able to gather enough strength to reach down and pull her up to him.

His mouth crashed against hers, biting at her lower lip and then running his tongue across and into her mouth to duel with hers. Deep and heady…like partaking of a fine wine… and he doubted he could ever get enough of her.

Beckett purred in her throat eagerly matching his kiss and making demands of her own. Knowing just how much control she had over him right now; how close she had been to sending him over the edge sent a spark of elementary power through her. The salty tang of his manhood still lingered on her tastebuds, the musky smell of his cologne and just; _him _tantalized her. She allowed him to pull her away only because she wanted this to last…and last. The first kiss had been a shock to her senses. The second rolled over her and pulled at the fission of heat low in her belly.

Finally, unable to go any longer without oxygen; heads spinning dizzily they separated.

Castle wasted no time; he spun her around and maneuvered her to the bed, easily tipping her onto it. His hands came down on her flesh grazing the surface until he reached the black lace at her hips. He slowed again, dipping a finger under the fabric and sliding it across the front. She watched him carefully. He tugged and lowered his head, following the progress of the descending lace with his mouth. The hitch in her breathing was the only indication that she gave that he was affecting her… He continued the slow descent of lace all the way down her legs; kissing along her thighs and calves. Once the scrap of fabric fell to the floor, he looked up and regarded her as carefully as she had been watching him.

They could still go back; could still stop. He was giving her this last opportunity.

She bit her lip and he shuddered. Finally, her leg came up to hook his arm and pull him back towards her and his face broke into a smile. She swallowed. A man's smile should not cause her heart to race and her stomach to flutter with such joy.

He caught her leg and pushed it back with him as he moved upwards, then with glittering eyes he continued pushing her leg aside and he…devoured her…delved into her with lips and tongue and fingers. Pushing and sliding in a steady rhythm, building her to a crescendo of need. Kate couldn't bite back the cry of pleasure. Her head thrashed slightly; her arm flailed out grasping and twisting into the sheets to ground her.

And still he moved along her very essence…until finally she broke calling out. Electric shock scorched along every nerve ending, flaring and pulsing. In seconds, his mouth was on hers again and his hands were rolling along her body.

She was whimpering with need…she wanted him inside of her! Her nails dug into his shoulders pulling at him even as she arched against him. Inarticulate and primal, she nonetheless conveyed her desire.

Castle pressed her hands into the mattress and covered her; then waited. The pause opened her eyes and she was staring into dark blue smoke.

Once her eyes had met his, he moved; filling her. He wanted to watch her when he possessed her, wanted to see the pleasure float across her face, wanted her to know it was _him_ that brought her fulfillment.

Unexpectedly, she reached up to gently trace his face with the tips of her fingers. She followed the angles and the pattern of his lips before tilting her head up to kiss him. He stilled for a moment; overwhelmed by undefined emotions. Her steel and strength shifted to reveal her vulnerability. Tears momentarily glistened in her eyes and his heart stuttered. _Should any one woman have this effect on him._ She moved then, arching into him; telling him in unspoken words what to do, unwilling for now to acknowledge the simmering ache. As always he followed her lead.

Castle began to thrust in even sure strokes…slow at first to enjoy the way their now sweat covered bodies arched and slipped against each other…then faster and harder. He pounded at her, reveling in the way her legs wrapped around his back and his neck pulling him deeply into her. He loved the way she met him thrust for thrust never backing down. Twisting bodies, biting teeth, sucking lips, hands slipping along glistening flesh. The scent of salt tang and cherries mingled with musk…

Like a crack of thunder without sound he exploded…her own scream matching his in its intensity.

Right there he decided he never wanted her to call him Rick. Somehow she had made his last name a caress and a plea and a prayer all in one. He had never felt more powerful or more vulnerable.

He gathered her close to him and she allowed it.

"Sleep" he commanded softly. The first words spoken coherently since he'd walked in the door.

Kate allowed herself to bask in the solid warmth of him; allowed the command…

…and they slept; leaving the rest for tomorrow.


End file.
